


Kite

by DestielLecter



Series: BFF [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, maybe fluff but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielLecter/pseuds/DestielLecter
Summary: Cas lost his kite. Dean to the rescue.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: BFF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979534





	Kite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! *blow a confetti*
> 
> Did you read the summary? Yeah? Good, now you know that I'm suck at it.
> 
> The tags say it all, folks. And as you can see (or will see or whatever), I have no betas, so all mistakes are on me (with English is my second language too) *go on my knees and beg your apology*.
> 
> Anyway though, hope you enjoy!

“Oh, no!” a boy, who was around his age cried when the blonde-haired looked at him. He looked up, only to notice that a string of kite was broke and the kite was flying away up to the heaven helplessly. “No no no, come back!” the boy was shouting at the kite an even chased a little, like if he was telling it to come back to him it will. “No!” he shouted one last time before the thing flew away and disappearing quickly in the sky from their sights. The blonde looked away from the direction the kite had disappeared, and to the black-haired boy who was now dropping to the ground W-legged and rubbed his eyes while crying. “Dean!” he called helplessly, and the blonde- Dean- sighed and stabbed the ballast that was made of wood of his own kite into the green ground.

Dean quickly approached the dark-haired who was crying like the kite was his life, kneeling beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dean didn’t know much about comforting sad people, so he went with silent until his best friend was ready to talk.

After a few minutes of Dean rubbing his friend’s shoulder and back, Castiel- the dark-haired- rubbed his eyes one last time using the back of his hands and looked up at him, pouting. “Dean,” he stopped to sniff. “It’s gone. My kite flew away,” when Dean saw that tears were already starting to pool in Castiel’s bright blue eyes again, he smiled apologetically.

“’M so sorry, Cas,” he said, hopefully it will comfort his friend. “We can make one more for you one day, or maybe later.”

Yes, the pair made their kites on their own. They loved making kites, even their friends wanted the same kite that was similar like theirs. Dean was the one who made the framework, and Cas’ job was to make them beautiful with his skilled hands. Dean learned making kites from grandpa Henry, and Cas agreed for Dean to taught him too.

Cas nodded looking at the ground, his hand wiping his eyes once more. “Yes, I think we will,” he agreed in a small voice.

“C’mere,” Dean sat down just to pull Cas into a comforting hug, his head against Dean’s chest. Dean’s arms were around Castiel’s shoulders, and Cas’ were around Dean’s waist. They stayed for a moment just like that, wind will occasionally blow sometimes and made their hairs ruffled, especially making Dean’s one looked spiky. Then Dean’s eyes widened when an idea popped up into his mind. “Cas?”

The shorter replied with a sniff, then a questionable hum.

“Come on,” Dean pulled back slowly and raised to stand on his feet, a hand was offering down to Castiel. Castiel eyed him questioningly at first, but then took his hand and stood too. Dean led him to where his kite were, still clasping hands with his best friend. They did it very often, and Dean was actually happy with the feeling of Cas’ hand in his.

He heard Castiel sniffed again. “Where are we going, Dean?” he asked, voice still small. Castiel was cute, if Dean should describe his friend in one word. Or… adorable could do. “What are you doing?”

Dean stayed silent, and only gave him a grin as the response. He was still holding Cas’ hand when the other picked up the ballast, and he smiled as he handed the thing to Cas. Castiel frowned, head tilting and Dean wondered how his eyebrows can be so thick. “I-“ he sniffed again, this time with rubbing his nose. “I don’t understand, Dean… Wh-what?”

Dean just wanted to pinch Castiel’s cheeks. They were rosy from the affect of crying earlier. “Take this,” Dean wiggled his hand. “You can fly my kite until we get you a new one,” Dean was sure his smile was being a grin as Castiel’s expression mixed one at a time. Happy, confused, disbelief.

“I… are you sure?” he reassured, looking at Dean’s candy green eyes.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. He will do anything for his best friend, aka Cas. “Of course! Come on, it’s okay,” he wiggled his hand one more time.

“Then what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll watch you fly it or we’ll fly it together.”

Dean was sure Cas was defeating the sun’s brightness with his happy wide grin. He was beaming. “Really? You are the best, Dean!” suddenly Cas threw himself at Dean, squeezing him with a hug though his hand was still glued in Dean’s. Dean could just smile against Cas’ ear, while his hands were both being accompanied by two different things. Cas pulled back still with the same grin after Dean left a kiss on his head. “You’re officially my bestest best friend in the whole world. In my life!”

Dean chuckled as Cas took the ballast from his hand. “Is the word bestest even exist, Cas?” he let Cas’ hand go despite the weird feeling in his chest, but was too happy for his friend to care about it. Dean thought the word bestest never made it into his ear before. Guess he’ll just ask his mom then.

“I really do not care about that right now, Dean.” Castiel grinned, turning his gaze up to Dean’s green kite and happily flying it. Their kites were usually match their eyes, or they made them the opposite. Dean smiled as the wind flew his- he’ll now prefer to call it their- kite in the bright clear blue morning sky.

Dean was still lost in his musing about their friendship when Cas suddenly grabbed his hand and put it beside his on the little wood. When Dean looked up at him, Cas was smiling fondly then gazed back up again at the sky. Dean simply sighed and smiled, his other hand following the same action.

By the time they were finished, they simply laid on the green grassy field with their hands under their heads for pillow, the cool breeze making their skin turned into a slight pink, but nowhere close to freezing.

Dean turned his head when he felt Cas nudged him. Castiel moved closer to Dean, and after some shiftings Cas’ head was tucked into Dean’s neck with Dean’s fingers comfortably running themselves through Cas’ dark locks. Castiel’s hand was pillowing under his head, meanwhile the other simply rested on Dean’s chest that was moving up and down steadily.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas murmured against Dean’s neck after a calming peace.

Dean slightly moved his head to Cas, his left jawbone bumped softly with Castiel’s head. “For what?”

“Um,” a finger was making small circles on Dean’s chest. “For letting me flew your kite, of course. You’re just so kind, Dean.”

Dean kissed his head softly. “No biggie, Cas.”

Giggling cutely, Castiel pressed a little, soft quick kiss on Dean’s cheek. Dean smiled, and he had to fight the urge for jumping happily of how he loved that little sweet act his best friend used to do often.

But little did Dean knew, that Castiel loved it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And, please folks, leave the criticism, suggestions, and comments. All are welcome, I swear it. Please help me to get better and better! *gross sobbing*
> 
> Do you all know where to find a beta? Please let me know if you know.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again! :))


End file.
